walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
D.J. (TV Series)
D.J. is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former high ranking member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about D.J.'s life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" D.J. is among the Saviors to accompany Negan to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as they demand Rick's surrender. When negotiations fail, the Saviors launch grenades into Alexandria and they are ordered to find Carl alive. D.J. and Norris spot Carl through the smoke and chase after him. However, Carl is able to escape into the sewer in time thanks to a smoke grande, prompting D.J. and Norris to keep searching for him. "The Lost and the Plunderers" D.J. and Norris carry the coffin containing an undead Dean and follow Gary into Negan's conference room. They are ordered to drop off the coffin and leave. Later, D.J. accompanies Simon to the junkyard where he participates in the massacre that leaves all of the Scavengers dead. At the Sanctuary, D.J. receives a call from Rick so he gives the walkie talkie to Negan. "Still Gotta Mean Something" D.J. is on guard duty with two others at the Sanctuary's front gate. He approaches Negan's car with his weapon raised but lowers it when he realizes Negan is alive. He tells him that he knew he wasn't dead to which Negan replies that he knows and then tells D.J., to keep his arrival a secret as he wants it to be a surprise for everyone else. "Worth" D.J. plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Gary, and Arat. Later, he is among the Saviors to open fire on the other Saviors planning to overthrow Negan. He also witnesses the fight between Negan and Simon inside the Sanctuary and Simon's subsequent death. He also helps capture Dwight, who was revealed by Laura to be a mole working with Rick and the survivors. "Wrath" D.J. is part of the Saviors' ambush on the Militia. When D.J. attempts to open fire, his handgun explodes due to having been loaded with faulty ammunition manufactured by Eugene. He is injured as a result, clutching his hand. D.J. was later knocked out by Jesus, keeping Morgan from killing him and can be seen being tied up by Jesus. It is likely that D.J either later returned to the Sanctuary alongside Laura or settled into the Hilltop community after Negans defeat and imprisonment. Killed Victims This list shows the victims D.J. has killed: *Gary (Alongside Norris and Arat) *Numerous unnamed Scavengers (Alongside members of the Saviors) *10 unnamed Saviors (Alongside Norris and Arat) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Trivia When asked about the fate of D.J after the events of Wrath (TV Series) actor Matt Mangum remarked that “his fate is on the cutting room floor”. References Category:Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Deceased